


Watch Over My Naive Heart

by madamelibrarian, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Loving Heart [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angelcest, Arguing, Crying Lucifer, Dom!Sam/Top!Sam, Domestic Discord, M/M, Multi, Self Harm, Spanking, Subdrop, dom!Gabriel, sub!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts out as something that should be fun for our trio, turns a little sideways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Over My Naive Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Bold text is spoken Enochian

Lucifer stretched in the nest languorously, his nude body showing off in the light of the setting sun streaming through the windows. He was unaware that his mates were watching him, sleepy as though he was. He and Gabriel had been up all night helping Castiel do something for Dean, and with the pie in the fridge and all of that, he had decided to nap during the day. Now he was waking up, but leisurely, taking his time and relishing being nude and in his nest with a happy, lazy smile. 

Gabriel chuckled sleepily at his brother’s stretching, waking up more quickly and sitting up, blinking and looked directly at Sam, who was sitting in a chair, smiling, eating an apple and watching them. “Well, good afternoon, hot stuff.” he said. 

Sam chuckled. “Nap well?” he asked. 

“Very well, although Luci is a bit more sleepy.” Gabriel chuckled, watching the way his angelic mate’s stomach flexed as he bowed his back in an attempt to get even more comfortable. 

Sam laughed. “From the way Cas tells me, he did most of the cleaning.” he teased. His eyes roamed appreciatively over their bodies.

Gabriel slid out of bed and padded over to Sam, kissing the sweet apple away from his lips. “True.” he admitted. 

Lucifer gave a happy moan of contentment, turning over onto his stomach and relaxing, almost melting into the nest. 

“Now  _ that’s  _ a beautiful sight.” Gabriel sighed, and Sam nodded in agreement, their eyes roaming over the taut curves of their mate’s rear, Gabriel’s mark fluttering with each breath taken. 

“It’s almost like he  _ wants  _ us to ravish him.” Sam murmured. “First the pool, and now this?” 

Gabriel chuckled. “I think he’s being a tease.” 

Sam’s look turned wolfish. “What say you we wake him up the rest of the way?” 

Gabriel grinned. “Let’s.” he agreed. 

Lucifer sighed and stretched out his back lightly. He could vaguely hear his mate’s talking, but couldn’t make out what they were saying, and that’s fine by him. 

With a gesture, Sam instructed Gabriel to start at the opposing side and then as one they placed soft, barely there kisses from his ankles to the back of his knees. Each of them being mindful in Lucifer kicked in reaction to their touches. 

Lucifer sighed and slowly opened his eyes, smiling lazily at the kisses. “Mmm.” he hummed. 

“Mm he says.” Gabriel chuckled as he nipped at the back of Lucifer’s thigh. 

“I think it means ‘More’ in sleepy speak.” Sam said right before licking a path along the baby soft skin at the back of the older angel’s knee. 

Lucifer gave a soft purr and giggled at the lick from Sam, but didn’t try to squirm away. 

“He’s waking up. But I think he needs a little more persuading to join us.” Gabriel murmured as he sucked a path of kisses up to his brother’s round ass cheek. 

Sam hummed in agreement as he continued to use his tongue to trace his way up until he could lick at the small crease that joined leg to ass. 

Lucifer shivered and gave a soft moan, now moving slightly to get more comfortable for his mates’ ministrations.

“Unless he doesn’t like this, then I guess we could go to one of the spare rooms to play.” Sam said as he dropped a kiss to one of the supple globes before him. 

“There is that.” Gabriel gently ran a finger along Lucifer’s crack. “It’d be a shame though. After all that watching you did of us.”

“You guys better not stop.” Lucifer mumbled, moaning into his pillow at his brother’s finger running along his crack. “Feels too good, don’t stop.”

“Did he say stop?” Sam teased as his fingers joined Gabriel’s.

“I think he may have.” Gabriel replied. 

“Don’t, or I’ll never rim either of you again.” Lucifer moaned, his back arching into the touches. 

“So none of this?” Sam moved and licked along where their fingers were slowly spreading Lucifer apart. 

Lucifer moaned and dropped his head behind him. “Yes, more, please.” he groaned. 

Sam glanced at Gabriel and smirked. “Should we really play, Pet?”

Lucifer whined as the scene began, wiggling his ass for more stimulation. 

Gabriel gave Lucifer’s rump a gentle slap.”Be good for Samuel.” 

Lucifer keened and nodded, staying still. 

“Such a good pet.” Sam murmured as he sits back on his heels to appreciate the view. “Get up on your knees and show me that pretty ass of yours.” 

Lucifer did as he was told, tucking his knees underneath of his hips as he presented his ass to the Dom with a whine. 

Sam stroked his hand over Lucifer’s ass with a smile. “Such a pretty ass. Want to know what would make it prettier?”

Gabriel grinned from his spot beside Sam. “A change in color?”

Lucifer whined and whimpered in want, unable to help the small wiggle of his hips. 

“What was that, Pet?” Sam asked, leaning over him slightly. “Tell me.”

Lucifer whined meaninglessly, rocking his hips back. “Samuel, please,” he whimpered. 

“Do you want me to spank you?” Sam asked firmly as he pressed his hand against Lucifer’s skin. 

“Yes, Samuel, please, please spank me,” Lucifer moaned. 

Pulling his hand back, he swings forward but the impact is much lighter than would have usually been expected from him. Ever since he’d lost control months ago he’d been careful not to take anything they’d done farther than he thought was prudent. 

Lucifer mewled and shook his ass. “Samuel, please, harder,” he begged. 

Taking a deep breath, Sam swung once more, this time a bit harder but still not as hard as he knew the angel was begging for. 

Lucifer keened and begged again, wanting to actually feel it. He wanted to be spanked, and hard. 

Sam’s hand clenched into a fist against the small of Lucifer’s back as the hunter leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “I won’t beat you, Lucifer.” 

Lucifer whined and arched into Sam’s hand and looked at him. “Please, Samuel,” he whispered, eyes lidded in pleasure. “Please, wanna feel it.” 

Gabriel had been watching the two of them interact with a watchful eye, knowing that Sam had been having difficulties since ‘the incident’. But now, with Lucifer begging and Sam faltering he couldn’t let this evening spiral into a round of hurt feelings. Sitting up, Gabriel grabbed Sam’s wrist and tugged him back until he landed on his ass behind Lucifer. “Sit!” he commanded as he rolled out of the bed and rounded around until he could see Lucifer’s face. Bending down he combs his fingers through his brother’s hair as he speaks softly.  “Luci, I’m going to take care of you tonight. Same rules apply when Samuel’s in charge. Are you okay with that?”

“Uh huh,” Lucifer whined, looking up at his brother with adoration, love, trust, and an overwhelmingly lustful look on his face. 

“Good boy.” Gabriel said before standing up straight. “Undress me.” he said as he looked down at Lucifer. 

Lucifer scrambled to obey, undressing his brother slowly but quickly, trembling in need and want. 

Sam moved away from the nest and took the seat he was occupying before. With a long, quiet sigh, he closed his eyes as he tried to reign in his feelings of failure and disappointment at not being what Lucifer needed. 

Gabriel glanced over at the human and squinted his eyes. “Open your eyes, Sammy. This is for your benefit as well as ours.”

Lucifer finished undressing Gabriel and gave a soft whine in need. “Gabriel, please,” he whimpered. 

Gabriel turned his attention back to Lucifer and placed his finger under the angel’s chin to make him look him in the eyes. “I am Sir to you. Understood?”

Lucifer shivered and nodded, dropping his eyes respectfully. “Yes, Sir.” he whispered. 

“Good.” Gabriel said as he placed a soft kiss on Lucifer’s cheek. “Bend over, Pet. I’m going to spank you until your ass glows like Santa’s suit.”

Lucifer whined and bent over the bed, sticking his rear high up in the air and spreading his legs. 

“Seven is a good number.” Gabriel said as he smoothed his hand up and down Lucifer’s spine until it rested on his ass. “At least with my hand.”

Lucifer whimpered and nodded, taking a deep breath to calm and ground himself slightly. “Please, Sir.” 

Raising his hand, he brings it down on the swell of Lucifer’s ass with enough force to leave a hand shaped welt. 

Lucifer gasped and moaned, murmuring “One, Sir” after the shock to his system finished. 

“You’re so beautiful like this. Did you know that, Pet?” Gabriel asked as he briefly rubbed his hand over the mark before laying another on the opposing cheek. “So open but controlled.”

Lucifer keened and said the next count, grabbing the sheets with his hands. “No, Sir, I did not.” he managed to say. 

“You are. But you know what’s even more beautiful?” Gabriel asked as he slapped his brother’s ass then thigh in quick succession. “When I can get you wanton and begging to fuck me.”

Lucifer whined and counted, bucking his hips. “Sir, please, more.” he begged. 

“What number are we up to?” Gabriel asked as he bent down to blow across Lucifer’s heated flesh. 

“Four, Sir,” Lucifer replied, keening at the air across his warm skin. 

“Hmm. Four. I think the last three should be with a crop. Do you think you’ve earned it?” Gabriel asked as he conjured the implement into his hand. 

Lucifer whimpered and nodded. “Yes, Sir, please, Sir, please, give me the crop, please.” he begged. 

The folded leather tip was buttery soft and cool as he stroked Lucifer’s thighs with the Crop. “Such a good pet. Begging so sweetly without being asked to.” he murmured, then snapped the leather against Lucifer’s thigh hard enough to leave a faint red mark. “That didn’t count.” He said with a smile. 

Lucifer whimpered and didn’t say the count, trying to keep his hips still. “Sir, please, need the crop, want it, please, Sir, please,” he begged. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll give you everything you need.” Gabriel raised his arm and with a snap, connected with Lucifer’s thigh hard. The sound of leather meeting skin filling the room. 

Lucifer arched his back and cried out, the pain-pleasure evident on his face. “Five, Sir,” he panted. 

Placing his free hand on the small of his brother’s back, Gabriel gives him the final two blows right across the handprints he’d left before. 

Lucifer cried out even louder, shouting the counts and he grabbed himself to keep from spilling over, with a whimper. “Sir, please, please let me fuck you, please Sir, please, please not sure how much longer I can hold it please Sir!” he babbled. 

Gabriel smiled as he ran the flat of the crop up Lucifer’s spine. “Lay on your back, pet.”

Lucifer shivered and did as he was told, keeping his legs wide open and letting his hands rest above his head, crossed at the wrists. 

Tossing the crop aside, Gabriel crawled up Lucifer’s body with a wickedly filthy thought in mind until he was straddling his hips. “Think my pet could come twice tonight?”

Lucifer gave a few moments thought then shook his head with a mewl and a blush dashing across his cheeks. “N-n-n-no Sir, I-i-i-i’m s-s-s-sorry.” he whimpered. 

“That’s a shame.” Gabriel said as he reached for the lube stored in the nightstand. “I was hoping to have you open me up with your first load, but I guess we’ll just do it this way.” He quickly coated his fingers and reached between his cheeks to apply as much as he could to his rim. When he worked two fingers into himself, the smaller angel let out a low throaty moan. His cock was hard and red from arousal with the tip dribbling precum onto Lucifer’s stomach. 

Lucifer whimpered and watched Gabriel with wide eyes, tongue darting out as his eyes followed the path of the precum onto his stomach. 

“Bet you want a taste, don’t you?” Gabriel breaths out as he grinds down onto his fingers. 

“Uh huh, please, Sir,” Lucifer moaned. “Please, may I have a taste?” 

Gabriel shimmies his way towards Lucifer’s face until the tip of his cock rests on his brother’s chin. “There you go. But only suck the tip.”

“Yes, Sir,” Lucifer murmured, ducking his chin down and taking in just the very tip of Gabriel’s cock, licking it lightly and moaning, his eyes focused on his brother. 

“Oh fuck..” Gabriel groaned as he tilted his head back as he thrust his hips slightly. “Love your mouth. So wet and warm.”

Lucifer moaned and sucked lightly on it as he watched his brother rock his hips. He knew neither of them would last long at this rate. 

Gabriel reluctantly pulled away from Lucifer’s mouth and removed his fingers from his hole. “That’s enough.” He wiggles his way back to Lucifer’s hips and hovers over the tip of his cock. “Don’t come until I say.” 

Lucifer keened and nodded. “Yes, Sir, won’t come til you say, Sir,” he whined. 

Sinking down onto Lucifer at an agonizingly slow pace, he takes him inch by inch, uttering soft grunts and huffs until he’s fully seated and stretched full. “That’s it.” He groans. 

Lucifer whimpered and longed to buck up and into Gabriel, but he remained still, whimpering and pleading with his eyes to be able to move. 

Leaning forward, Gabriel braces his arms on either side of Lucifer’s head. “Fuck me like you're never going to be inside me again.”

Lucifer reacted to the order instantly. Using his angelic powers, he flipped them over and began pounding into Gabriel at unholy speeds, whimpering and panting as he held back his need to orgasm.

Gabriel cried out, his legs wrapping tightly around Lucifer’s waist as his hands push against the wall to keep him in place. . “Yes...that’s it...good boy..fucking me so hard. You like it, Pet? Like having your cock in me?”

“Uh huh, yes, Sir, yes, feel so fucking good, yes,” Lucifer whined, still fucking into Gabriel hard and fast. 

Gabriel reached up and grabbed Lucifer by the back of the head and stared deep into his eyes. “Come.” he growled. 

Lucifer did as he was told and screamed as he came deep inside of Gabriel, unable to break eye contact. 

Slowing down the roll of their hips, Gabriel gentles Lucifer through his peek, revelling in the feel of being filled. When the last of Lucifer’s shudders pass, Gabriel carefully pushes at his shoulder. “Kneel on the floor.” he pants while trying to slow his pounding heart. 

Lucifer whined and slowly pulled out before kneeling on the floor, his head bowed and his arms behind his back, waiting as he tried to calm his racing heart. 

Gabriel moved to stand in front of him as he quickly stroked his cock with a freshly lubricated hand. “Head back just a little.” He gasps as he takes hold of Lucifer’s hair, gently tugging back. 

Lucifer did as he was told, tilting his head back with Gabriel’s hand, his mouth open and his eyes closed. 

“oh ..fuck…” Gabriel groans out as the coil in his stomach snaps. His orgasm washing through him as he releases thick spurts of come across Lucifer’s lips and cheek. 

Lucifer whined and caught as much as he could with his mouth before everything came crashing down. He fell forward, gasping as shame and rejection flooded through him and he gave a soft whine of  _ no more.  _

Gabriel curled around him as he sank to his knees. “I love you, Heylel. You did so good for me.” he whispered as he used his thumb to wipe away the come on his brother's face. “How do you feel?”

Lucifer shook his head and whimpered softly. “No.” he stated simply. Then he said another word that was rare to pass his lips. “Help.” 

“I’m here.” Gabriel said as he scooped Lucifer up into his arms and settled him into his lap. “I love you, so much.” he whispered as he placed small kisses to the side of Lucifer’s face. “Me and Sam will take care of you, Heylel. You’re safe here.”

Lucifer whined as he began to drop, fighting against the drop and making it worse, tears starting to slide down his cheeks as he made a distressed noise. 

Sam stood from his chair where he’d remained unmoving and unsatisfied for the duration of their scene. Grabbing a blanket from the nest, he wrapped the pair of them up. “I’m going to draw you a bath, Heylel. We’ll get you cleaned up and tucked into the nest.” 

Lucifer whimpered and curled into the blanket, making another distressed noise as he thought a bath meant being alone. 

“Sam, pick the lavender bomb. I don’t want to smell like ginger.” Gabriel called as Sam walked towards the bathroom. Turning his attention back to Lucifer, he smoothed the damp hair away from his brother’s face. “Want bubbles in your bath? I’m kinda partial to bubbles and think it’d be nice.”

Lucifer coughed and nodded with a whimper. “P’ease.”

“Then let’s go tell Moose to bubble us up and to get his ass in the tub.” Gabriel gave him one last peck on the cheek and stood, letting Lucifer’s feet drop to the ground.

Lucifer whined as his feet touched the ground and flinched slightly. “Nuuu.” 

“No? What are you saying no to, Heylel?” Gabriel asked as he hugged him close. 

Lucifer jumped onto Gabriel, trying not to touch the floor. 

With a grunt then a chuckle, Gabriel caught Lucifer as best he could and did some shifting around until he had legs wrapped around his waist. “You want me to carry you, sweety?”

“P’ease.” Lucifer mumbled, burying his face into Gabriel’s neck with a whine. 

Kissing the side of his brother’s face, Gabriel carries him into the bathroom where Sam had already added bubbles and a lavender bomb to the water, turning it a deep shade of purple. “I hope you wanted bubbles.” the hunter said as he sat some wash clothes on the edge of the tub. 

“Perfect, Sam.” Gabriel smiled at him. “Alright, Heylel. Time for you to get in the bath so Sam and I can worm in there with you.”

Lucifer clung to Gabriel and was reluctant to get into the tub if it meant no contact.

Sighing, Gabriel looked towards the tub and then Sam. “Make sure I don’t fall. Mr. Octopus isn’t letting go.”

Nodding, Sam moved into a position that he could spot Gabriel while he maneuvered into the tub. After a few careful movements, Gabriel lowered himself and Lucifer into the water with a satisfied groan. “Sam, you are magical when it comes to water temperatures.”

“It helps that I stash a thermometer in here and memorized the exact temp you guys like it.” Sam said with a grin as he handed over a full glass of cool water to drink. 

“You’re so nerdy, it’s cute.” Gabriel winked at Sam. Holding the glass up to Lucifer’s lips, the younger angel whispers to him to take a few sips. 

Lucifer whined and took a couple sips of water with a soft cough, tears still flowing down his face. 

Sam kneeled behind the tub and wiped one of the tears away. “Was it too much, Heylel?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes up to glare at Sam, taking slight offense at the insinuation that he’d pushed Lucifer beyond his limits. However, he stopped himself from saying anything knowing it was a valid question. 

Lucifer shook his head. “No.” He said quietly. 

“You’re just overwhelmed. Aren’t you sweety?” Gabriel asked softly. 

Lucifer nodded and looked down at the swirling purple water and concentrated on the patterns that it made. 

“What was overwhelming about it?” Sam asked as he ran his fingers over Lucifer’s scalp. Gabriel took one of the washcloths and dipped it in the water to wipe the cum remaining off of Lucifer’s face. 

Lucifer shrugged, making a face and trying to get his face away from Gabriel’s wash cloth, making a disgruntled noise. 

“Dried come feels awful, you know that. So let me clean you and then you can snuggle yourself into oblivion.” Gabriel chuckled as he chased Lucifer’s face around with the sodden cloth. 

Lucifer whined and nipped at Gabriel’s hand when it got too close. 

“Uhoh. We got a biter.” Gabriel smiled as he swiped Lucifer’s nose. 

“That’s what happens when you aggravate him when his mouth isn’t occupied.” Sam laughed as he began to strip out of his clothes. When he pushed his pants and boxers around his ankles, he was still half hard. 

Lucifer gave a soft whine, now feeling guilty about biting Gabriel and the fact that Sam didn’t get off. 

Sam noticed both Lucifer and Gabriel staring at his cock and he covers himself with his hand. “Don’t worry about it. My issue to deal with later.” He said as he moved to slip into the water. 

Lucifer gave another whine and leaned forward to nip Sam’s hand away and finish him off. 

“Whoa, what are you doing?” Sam put a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder to keep him from advancing. 

Lucifer whined and tried to move past the hand on his shoulder, whimpering a little as he did so. 

“Use your words, Luci’.” Gabriel said as he moved to make sure his tender bits were protected from errant knees. 

Lucifer stubbornly didn’t speak actual words, just tried to move past Sam’s hand on his shoulder to get at the hunter’s cock. 

Sam took a step back with a frown forming, speaking in a firm tone. “Lucifer. Stop.”

Lucifer stopped immediately, his lips immediately forming into a pout and his lower lip wobbled. 

“Now if you want to suck me, then that’s fine. But at least tell me so I know you’re with us enough to want it.” Sam bent down and kissed the trembling lip. 

“Uh huh, p’ease,” Lucifer whined into his mouth. “Can I?” 

“Much better.” Sam pecked his lips and moved closer so that his knees rested against the tub. His cock filling out more as he ran his thumb along Lucifer’s bottom lip. “I can’t say no when you ask like that.”

Lucifer lunged forward and and swallowed Sam down eagerly with a whine. 

Tangling his fingers in the angel’s hair, Sam let out a moan low in his throat. “Fuck..love that mouth of yours.”

Lucifer moaned softly and sucked Sam with gusto and vigor, knowing he had to be fairly close. 

Sam grunted and moaned as he thrust his hips in time with Lucifer’s movements. “So hard just watching..Couldn’t even come...didn’t feel right.” 

“How about now?” Gabriel asked with a smirk as he folded his arms behind his head. “Bet you’re going to come so hard down our Luci’s throat. Make you see stars.”

Lucifer whined and began sucking even harder, flashing his eyes up to his hunter. 

Sam looked down at Lucifer. The sight of his lips stretched around him paired with having held off for so long and the feel of his tongue had Sam falling over the edge with a suddenness that was surprising. Gripping Lucifer’s hair tighter, he thrust forward a final time and unloaded his release deep in the cavern of the angel’s throat. 

Lucifer whined and swallowed Sam’s release down. 

With a quick succession of shudders, Sam slowly withdraws from Lucifer’s mouth. “Thank you, Heylel. That was just what I needed.”

Lucifer whined and squirmed as he licked his lips with another whimper.  

Stepping into the tub, Sam sank down into the water and held his arms out for Lucifer. 

Lucifer leaned into them, burying his face into Sam’s neck with a soft cry. 

“What’s the matter?” Sam asked softly. 

Lucifer shrugged and buried his face in deeper. 

“Please, don’t make me play the guessing game with you.” Sam started to plead, feeling the beginnings of frustration sinking in even though they all should be feeling the post coital glow. 

Lucifer winced at the frustration in Sam’s voice. 

“Sam.” Gabriel whispered, trying to warn him to be patient. 

Taking a deep breath, Sam tried again. “Alright. We won’t guess and you won’t tell me, so I’m just going to sit here and hold you.” he sunk further into the water, leaned his head against the wall and shut his eyes. 

Lucifer frowned and cuddled more into Sam. He didn’t know how to put what he was feeling into words.

Gabriel drifted closer and shook his head as he started to wash Lucifer’s back.  **“Just say the first thing that’s popping into your head. Stop trying to be articulate.”**

Lucifer whined and shook his head, knowing that that wasn’t the issue. 

“Then you just tell us when you can.”  Gabriel said as he tapped Sam’s knee to pass the cloth to him.

Opening his eyes, Sam saw Gabriel’s outstretched hand and took the washrag from him. He carefully sat up. Taking his time to wash Lucifer where he could reach. “Luc’, why don’t you turn around and face Gabriel so I can wash your chest.”

Lucifer whined and tried to burrow more into Sam. “Nuu.”

Grumbling, Sam gripped him by the shoulders and forced Lucifer away from his hiding spot. “I’m having a very hard time understanding what’s going on with you Luc’. You won’t or can’t say and all I’m getting is you being obstinate. I love you..I really do, but after not being what you needed earlier this behavior is really fucking with my head.”

Lucifer tried  _ really  _ hard not to cry at the end of that statement and he began pulling away from Sam, feeling rejected once more. 

“NO!” Sam said as he pulled him back in place. “You don’t get to do that. You don’t get to act like a scared animal because I’m trying to talk to you. To try and be a good Dom for you. And I’m trying Lucifer, but maybe I’m not cut out for it anymore. Maybe I’m not what you need.”

Lucifer was now offended and hurt, and he snapped. “Yeah, well, maybe you should’ve thought of that before.” He grumbled. Pushing away from both of his mates, he got out of the tub, snapped his clothes on, and stomped out of the bathroom. “Thanks for rejecting me  _ after  _ the mating bond, dickhead.” 

“God fucking dammit all to hell!” Sam growled as he extracted himself from the tub, slipping on the tile slightly when his wet feet hit the floor. Righting himself, he stormed after Lucifer. “I didn’t reject you, Lucifer. But you’re doing a fairly good imitation of it yourself.”

Sighing Gabriel looked towards the ceiling. “Father give me strength. You blessed me with two of the most pigheaded creatures on the planet and I may kill them both.”

“Oh yeah?” Lucifer challenged, turning around and glaring at the human. “I’m only ‘rejecting’ you because it’s fairly obvious that you feel incompetent for  _ whatever  _ fucking reason and therefore are pushing me away!” He crossed his arms round his chest, tears in his eyes and frustration building. “ _ That’s  _ why I fucking dropped, you ass. Rejection, or anything I might equate to that, is what does it for me. So either you need to figure this shit with you not being as strong handed as I know you can be, or I’m just not going to sub. At all. You really want that, Sam? Cause that’s where this is heading.” 

“And THIS is what I was trying to get out of you in the tub. But it takes me pissing you off for you to finally find your voice.” Sam nearly shouted as he pointed towards the bathroom. 

“Guys, stop and listen to each other.” Gabriel said as he came into the room with a towel around his waist. 

Sam continued on as if Gabriel hadn’t spoken, so focused in on Lucifer’s explanation. “Fine, you felt rejected. I can’t trust myself, alright? Not when you keep begging for harder and more. I'm human..you forget that, Heylel. I don’t have infinite control and last time I let it all out you were scared of me for two fucking weeks. So maybe you’re right. Maybe having this type of relationship where I dominate you isn’t working. Maybe I need to feel..feel like I’m not disappointing you at every turn.”

“You think  _ I  _ have infinite control?” Lucifer’s voice was incredulous. “The fact that I said yes to the original Mark, the fact that  _ I  _ was the Devil says  _ plenty  _ about how much control I have! Yeah, I got scared of you for two weeks. Big fucking deal. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Yeah, you lost control. I also  _ begged  _ for you to lose that control, and  _ I  _ paid for it, alright? I need to feel pain, sometimes. It makes this  _ real  _ and  _ good.  _ Haven’t you ever considered that maybe,  _ just  _ maybe, I have a bit of a pain kink? And yeah, I’m gonna drop sometimes. But  _ only  _ if I feel rejected. I didn’t drop the last time because you used your fucking belt on me. I dropped because I felt like you had rejected the idea of me doing something nice for the two of you. Fucking hell.” Everything drained out of the eldest angel and he sighed. “Whatever. Have it your way.”  He began storming off, mumbling to himself and drawing in on himself. 

Sam stood there, dripping water on the floor as he stared at Lucifer, mulling everything over that’d been said. 

“Sam, you have to fix this.” Gabriel said as he came up behind the hunter. “You’ll lose him if you don’t.”

“Don’t fucking lecture me, Gabriel.” Sam snapped, his nerves frayed into tatters from his fight with Lucifer. 

Narrowing his eyes, Gabriel raised his hand and snapped. Sam disappeared from the room, from the bunker and from that plane of existence. “Little time in the naughty chair should do the trick.” Cracking his neck with a roll of his head, Gabriel cleaned the bathroom and dressed himself with a flick of his hand. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he ambled his way to the kitchen. 

Lucifer was angrily cooking up something to eat, tears streaming down his face as he slammed his frying pan down on the stove and threw open the fridge door. “What do you want?” he grumbled at his brother. “Come to lecture me as well?” 

“Nope.” Gabriel replied with emphasis on the ‘p’ sound  as he opened the refrigerator and pulled out one of his chocolate milk cartons. “Sam is in timeout until I say he can come out.”

“Whatever.” Lucifer mumbled, grabbing the eggs and stalking back over to his frying pan. 

“Of course, because me sending Sam to another plane is no biggie. Let me know how that feels in about...eh..four hours.” Gabriel said as he rolled his eyes and backed out of the kitchen. 

“Well it’s fucking  _ obvious  _ that he doesn’t care or want me anymore, so yeah, it is no big deal!” Lucifer shouted after his brother, not even looking at him as he crushed the eggs open in his fists, not even caring if shells get into the mess. 

Gabriel rethought his retreat when he heard the last of his brother’s outburst. Leaning against the doorway, he let out a loud sigh. “You two are enough to drive me into a narcotics habit. I’ll just bypass drinking all together.”

Lucifer sighed and shrugged. “If that’s what it takes.” he mumbled. “I really don’t care what he does or doesn’t do anymore.” He grabbed a spatula and began frying his eggs. 

“And what about me? Do you care what happens to me?” Gabriel asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Or am I just eye candy?”

Lucifer shrugged. “I care.” he said. “But I also don’t control you, and you’re going to do whatever you want either way so it doesn’t bother me. But then again, Mr. High and Mighty probably cares because he needs to be in control of  _ everything. _ ”

“You ever asked him about it? Why he feels the need to be in control or do you just play the sub for him so we’re all happy happy?” Gabriel snorted out a mirthless laugh. “Because guess what, that’s not working anymore.”

“Did it ever work?” Lucifer snapped. “I accepted it. Some people are just like that, and Sam’s one of those. Frankly, I don’t care.” 

Gabriel’s cool exterior finally snapped and he stomped his way to his brother’s side, slamming his Archangel blade on the counter. “Make sure you get it in the right spot this time and then Sam’s as well. It’s kinder than killing us with apathy.”

Lucifer snarled, picked up the blade, and pinned his brother to the wall, blade at his throat. “Do you think I wanted this?” he hissed. “Do you think I deliberately sabotaged this? Or maybe you don’t want this at all either? I mean, I try. But Sam won’t listen to what I’m saying, or what I’m not. I can’t always speak when I’m down, and I thought he knew that. Apparently, I was wrong.” He pressed the blade into his brother’s hand. “Don’t ask me to do such a stupid thing again, Gabriel. You won’t like the end result.” He left the kitchen, stomping off again. 

A tear slid down Gabriel’s cheek when Lucifer pinned him to the wall and once he was free and Lucifer leaving him behind, he threw the blade to the floor “How would you know if he’s listened if you always run away.” He mumbled to himself before disappearing to go talk to Sam. 

Later that afternoon Sam popped back into the bunker just as he’d forcibly been removed. Stark naked but quite a bit calmer. Unfortunately for him, Gabriel transported him to the middle of the map room where Dean and Castiel were watching an old reel to reel film. Pinching the bridge of his nose he holds up his hand to stop any comments Dean was winding up. “Don’t...just….don’t.” He turned and quickly left the room, but before he made it through the door, he heard a wolf-whistle and his brother admonishing Cas. 

Lucifer was in the conservatory, covered in his wings and keeping himself hidden. His wrist bled slightly, from the wards he had placed around himself to keep himself from doing something destructive as he sobbed. He felt like he was losing his mates and that was the worst feeling in the world. 

Sam changed into fresh clothes and set about looking for Lucifer when he couldn’t find him in the nest. He checked all the usual places and when he still couldn’t find him, resorted to asking Castiel. The angel pointed upward without breaking his attention from the film. “Conservatory. He wouldn’t let me enter when I heard him weeping.”

Dean looked up sharply at his brother. “What did you do to Hells’ Angel?” 

Castiel reached over and patted his hunter’s hand and shook his head. “Sam is here to correct it, whatever it is.” 

“He better.” Dean grumped as he turned back to the screen. 

Sighing Sam left the two of them to their own devices as he went up to the conservatory. Finding the door locked, he gently knocked. 

Lucifer whimpered and flinched at the sound of the knocking on the door. Sighing as he knew whoever was knocking wouldn’t go away until they got in, he used a very slim tendril of Grace to unlock the door, but not opening it. 

Hearing the click Sam eased the door open. “Heylel?” he called softly. “It’s Sam.”

Lucifer shivered and whined softly. “Sam?” he whimpered.

“Yea.” The hunter said as he slipped into the room and shut the door. Walking over he sat in behind the angel and ran a hand down the wing covering Lucifer’s head. “Gabriel let me out early for good behavior.”

Lucifer flinched slightly but eased into the hand after a few moments. 

“If you want to talk I’ll listen.” Sam said, a little saddened at first by the flinch but he kept on petting the wing. 

Lucifer whimpered. “‘M sorry.” he mumbled. 

Sam pulled himself closer to the huddled form of Lucifer was tucked between his legs and he could rest his cheek against the cocoon of feathers. “I’m sorry too. Things got out of hand really quick.”

Lucifer nodded. “I. . . I can’t always verbalize my feelings when I’m down.” he managed to say in a raw voice. “It’s. . . hard for me to. I can’t pinpoint anything and it swirls around and gives me a headache. And I react more when I’m down there to words and tones.”

“Okay. I’ll remember that.” Sam nuzzled into the feathers under his cheek. “What else have you told me that I haven’t heard?”

Lucifer took a deep breath and slowly let it out. “Pain. . . it doesn’t get me off or anything, but it makes me feel good.” he admitted softly. “It gets me into a certain space, into a point where my brain recognizes that I’m okay, that. . . that no one’s gonna hurt me while I’m in subspace. It helps with that process.” He wiped away a tear with his blood covered hand. “If I feel rejected or something similar I drop. Plain and simple. And that’s. . . that’s a personal thing. I may not always stay around when I’ve yelled or gotten upset because I don’t trust myself to not physically harm myself or you or whomever.” 

“Gabriel told me about the angel blade in the kitchen.” Sam said softly. “I can give you pain but I have a limit now. I can try to be harder with you if that’s what you need but if I reach my limit, I may have Gabriel help or I’ll have to safeword.”

Lucifer nodded. “Okay,” he said quietly. “It. . .it doesn’t have to be spanking, that’s just what gets me into that space the quickest. Scratching and biting does it too.” He picked at the floor beneath him. “When I drop, I get clingy and don’t like moving a whole lot. I just want to be held and told everything’s alright. Anything that requires me to move away I’ll fight on because for me that contact is important, especially when you factor in my number one reason for dropping. When someone tells me to move, or to shift, I don’t hear the reason why. I just hear the fact that I may loose contact and that distresses me.”

“And both Gabe and I made it worse tonight.” Sam said sadly as he wrapped his arms around Lucifer. “Or I did.”

“You weren’t in a good headspace yourself.” Lucifer mumbled, slowly leaning back into Sam, stopping as he hit the edge of the ward above him. 

Sam felt the change in the air between them and instinctively looked up. His eyes scanning over the sigels, he tsked lightly. “You’ve locked yourself up good.”

“Didn’t want to hurt anyone.” Lucifer mumbled. “Didn’t want to hurt  _ me. _ ”

“Is it safe to break them now? I’d like to hold you properly without them interfering.” Sam asked softly. 

Lucifer nodded. “Yeah.” he said quietly, the sound he makes when he’s needing to be held and just have some quality time just being in someone’s arms. 

Sam stood and using the cuff of his sleeve, he wiped away one or two of the marks around the room. “Is that enough?”

Lucifer nodded, feeling himself get free from the wards. “Yeah.” he mumbled. 

Shedding the shirt, Sam returned to Lucifer and took his spot behind him. “I got you, Heylel.” He whispered as he embraced him and dropped a kiss to the nape of his neck. 

Lucifer allowed himself to curl into Sam and cuddled into the hunter with a soft sigh. He dropped his wings from his head but kept them wrapped up around his body, allowing his human mate to see the tear tracks and the ruddy face he had from crying all day. “Didn’ mean t’ make ‘ou ang’y earli’r,” he whimpered. 

“I wasn’t angry. I was frustrated because I didn’t remember how to help you.” Sam reached around and dried the remaining tear tracks with his clean cuff. “Part of me may have thought you were being difficult on purpose. I may have your mark but the emotions I used to feel from you are so muted now I forget they’re there.”

Lucifer hiccuped and nodded. “‘Kay.” he mumbled. He understood that. “‘M sorry for the hurtful things I said earlier too. That. . . it was uncalled for.”

“We both said things that were hurtful but probably needed saying. If for no other reason than to get us to talk.” Sam moved around until he was facing Lucifer. Taking the angel’s face in his hands, he gently kisses his lips. “I love you, Heylel and I forgive you but can we come up with some kind of signal for you when you’re in the space that won’t allow you to talk so we know to stop trying to get you to?”

Lucifer gently kissed him back. “I love you too, my King. Forgive you as well. And I can try, but. . .” he shrugged slightly. “I don’t know when it’s gonna hit. And that’s what scares me. Needing to tell someone that I can’t explain what’s going on but unable to because I can’t find the words.” He gave a smile. “The one thing I can think of is sign language.” 

Sam returned the smile and brushed his bangs from his face. “Sign language works or even a simple hand signal that tells us it’s quiet cuddle time.” 

Lucifer nodded. “Can. . . can we go take another bath?” he asked shyly. “Just the two of us. I. . . I need the skin on skin contact.” he blushed at the confession. “And umm. . . I may be bleeding still. . .” He sniffled. 

Sam nodded, making note to look into whatever wound Lucifer still had open once they were in the bathroom. “Anything you need. I don’t think Gabriel is coming back for a while anyway. We both hurt him today.”

Lucifer winced. “I. . . . I can’t have people around when I’m upset, for that reason.” he admitted. “And why I warded myself. ‘Cause if. . . if I hadn’t. . . what if I hurt Dean next, or Castiel? I. . . . I had already done too much today. I couldn’t. . .” he started choking up, tears coming to his eyes. 

Sam immediately placed his finger over Lucifer’s lips. “Stop now. You did good by coming here. You protected the nest, even if it was from within. Let’s get out of here though. It’s dusty and making my nose itch.”

Lucifer hiccuped and nodded, biting his lower lip. “Can. . . can you carry me, please?” he asked quietly. His hand absently reached up to stroke the mating mark on his neck, a sure sign that he was anxious and just needing comfort.

“Would a piggy back ride work? That way you can keep your wings out.” Sam suggested as he stroked his fingers along the same mark on Lucifer’s throat. 

Lucifer gave a surprised purr at how  _ good  _ it felt to have his mate run his hand along his mark, and he nodded. “Yeah.” 

Sam smiled as he maneuvered around until he was crouched on his feet. “Hop on the Sam express.”

Lucifer gave a soft giggle and slid onto Sam’s back, securing himself by wrists and ankles and he buried his face into Sam’s neck. He slid his wings neatly against his back but kept them out.

Standing with a soft grunt, Sam carries him down the stairs and through the map room where Dean and Cas still sit on his way to the bedroom. 

Lucifer gave a soft wave to the other members of their household and buried his face back into Sam’s neck again, inhaling the warm scent of his mate.

When they finally enter the bathroom, Sam bent down to turn on the tap to the bathtub without removing Lucifer from his back. “Now you get to choose how we’re going to get naked. You either mojo the clothes off our backs or I put you down and we do it the slow way.”

“Mojo.” Lucifer mumbled, snapping his fingers and taking their clothes away. 

Sam shuddered slightly at the change in temperature to his front. “Alright, here we go.” he said as he stepped into the tub, putting Lucifer between him and the porcelain edge as he lowered them into the warm water. 

Lucifer settled into the warm water and cuddled into Sam, nosing his neck and closing his eyes, finally feeling at peace with himself and Sam. That left Gabriel, but he knew that one was slightly easier to get through. He felt completely and utterly drained, having used his Grace to snap away his crying headaches.

Reclining into Lucifer’s chest, Sam took hold of his wrist and checked the still bleeding cut on the forearm. “It’s healing slow. You have enough energy to fix it up the rest of the way?”

Lucifer shook his head. “No.” he admitted. 

“I’ll wrap it when we get out. Just keep it out of the water.” Sam said as he laid Lucifer’s hand on the edge of the tub, then grasped his mates other hand and wrapped it around him like a scarf. “There.” He said with a sigh as he leaned his head back onto Lucifer’s shoulder. 

Lucifer smiled and held his mate close, nosing his hair and neck and placing soft kisses along the skin, each one carrying an apology and love. 

“I think I figured out the hand signal.” Sam murmured as he melted into Lucifer’s hold. 

“What?” Lucifer hummed quietly. 

Sam lifted the angel’s hand and bent the fingers into a fist until only Lucifer’s index finger remained straight. Then he pressed it to his lips, like a shush gesture. 

“Like what you did earlier when I was getting upset before we came down here.” Lucifer murmured. 

Sam nodded without moving his angel’s finger. 

“I like that.” Lucifer murmured. It was simple, and it carried the two most important messages: He couldn’t tell them what was wrong, and he needed contact. 

“Good.” Sam said as he opened his mouth and nipped at the pad of Lucifer’s finger. 

“Can anyone join or is this an exclusive party?” Gabriel said from the doorway with all his usual bravado but if one knew where and how to look, they’d see the pain of the trio’s fight written across his heart. 

Lucifer looked up at his brother and felt the pain from the fight all over again, and he felt his lower lip wobble, fresh tears coming to his eyes.  **“I’m so sorry.”** he whispered.  **“I’m. . . so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I didn’t mean to threaten you I’m so sorry fuck I. . . .”**

Gabriel held up his hand to stem the flow of Lucifer’s words.  **“I realize you were hurting and lashing out. I was over dramatic by pulling the blade out but I didn’t think…”** He turned his head to the side to block the sight of his brother’s tears as he was having a hard enough time keeping his own at bay.  **“It was like Elysium all over again. After all we’ve been through I never thought you’d put a blade to me like that again.”**

Lucifer swallowed.  **“I didn’t. . . . I wasn’t thinking. . . . fuck, you don’t know how much I hate myself for doing that. I. . . . Fuck, I can’t believe I did that. . . . This. . . this is why I don’t like fights. I forget myself. And I’m working on that. But. . . .”** He took in a deep breath.  **“I may’ve put that blade against your throat, baby brother, but I would’ve used it on myself before I used it on you. . . . I just. . . I got insulted that you. . . . that you told me basically to kill myself. . .”** He took a deep breath and concentrated. He summoned his own blade but instead of him holding it, it was Gabriel.  **“Keep it. I don’t deserve it. I’m no longer a Prince of Heaven, nor am I the Prince of Darkness. I shouldn’t be trusted with one.** ” 

“Then you weren’t listening to a word I said.”  Gabriel said as he approached the tub with the angel blade in a loose grip. Sam watched him with a wary eye, sitting up slightly in preparation for he wasn’t sure what but at least he’d be ready. Gabriel crouched beside the tub and lift Lucifer’s blade so that he could stare at the point. A tear rolled down his cheek. “I’m not going to rehash this afternoon and I’m not taking this from you. You’ll need it at some point.”

“What if it’s not you, Gabriel?” Lucifer asked, not meeting his brother’s eyes. “What if it’s Sam, or Dean, or even Castiel? I do more harm than good with it. The only good it does me is when I ward myself in the conservatory so I don’t hurt anyone else, and I can cut myself with any old blade for that. No. Keep it. I don’t want it.” 

Gabriel flicked his wrist so that the blade spun around in his hand, then he slammed it into the concrete and tile of the bathroom wall. Embedding it to the hilt like Excalibur in the stone. “If you use it against the members of this bunker, you won’t live to regret it. Father will judge you swifter than he did the children of Sodom. So you need to learn restraint soon, Brother.”

Lucifer gave a hollow laugh. “No.” he said sadly. “I won’t live to regret it because the moment that would be done, I would kill myself. Which, by the way, I came semi close to doing after I threatened you  _ again _ . I can restrain myself to a point, but today that point was broken. We all have our breaking points, right?” He looked away from his mates. “Well, I came close to doing regrettable things after I left you in the kitchen. So I warded myself off and made sure I couldn’t contact you or Sam. Because  _ I  _ recognized I was out of control right then and there. And I wasn’t going to hurt anyone else today.” 

Gabriel nodded as he listened. Why had he never realized that Lucifer’s fears ran so deep and strong. They all thought that he’d been improving and perhaps he had but today drove home the point that the his healing wasn’t complete. 

Lucifer took a deep breath and leaned his head against Sam’s back, his breathing getting raspy as he was on the verge of tears again. His hands fluttered in agitation as he tried to remember the hand signal that he and Sam just came up with, but couldn’t and he let out a distressed moan. 

Hearing the sound Lucifer made, Sam took up Lucifer’s trembling hand and pressed the angel’s index finger to his lips as a gentle reminder.

Lucifer sobbed as he nodded, silently thanking his mate for the reminder as he let loose. He forgot to completely block off his feelings from his mates so they wouldn’t get the aftereffects, so they felt what he was feeling, and in Gabriel’s case, see what had happened in the kitchen from Lucifer’s point of view and what happened after, up until Lucifer warded himself in the conservatory.  

Gabriel shut his eyes and took ragged breaths as Lucifer’s emotions washed over him. Sam on the other hand gasped. The human’s eyes going wide as he felt some of the most oppressive sadness he’d ever felt in his life. “Oh god..” Sam sobbed as he began to curl in on himself. 

Lucifer heard his mate’s cry and immediately shut the channels. He heard his Father’s voice in his grace. He took a ragged breath, mumbled “Heaven” and snapped himself to his Father, curling in on himself as he felt the absence of his mates. “F-f-f-father.”

**_“You’ve gotten yourself into quite the mess, Heylel.”_** The Heavenly Father said as he typed away on a computer while in the form of his favorite vessel, Chuck Shurley. This time instead of the bar where he’d spoken to Metatron, they were in a small office with books lining the wall and a old wooden desk dominating the room. **_“All I’ve been hearing all day is Gabriel’s prayers as well as yours and Samuel’s. Want to tell me what’s going on?”_** Father asked as he leaned back in his seat, taking his eyes off the screen to focus on his son sitting before him. 

Lucifer curled in on himself and buried his head between his knees. “ **I had a bad drop, got into a fight with Sam, then got into a fight with Gabriel that nearly led to Elysium Fields Part Two and then I tried to let my Grace bleed out of me and then I warded myself in the conservatory and then I was calming down with Sam and then Gabriel showed up and we were talking and I got upset and forgot to close my feelings channels so they got full blast of it and I’ve done fucked up and I hate myself for it because I’m trying to fix it but I don’t know if it can be fixed.”** he said in a rush, choking back another sob.  **“I’m trying, and I thought I was doing okay, but now I’m not so sure.”** He rocked himself back and forth.

Father tilted his head in consideration of all that he knew and all that he’d been told.  **_“I don’t like to interfere in individual lives like I used to but in this case I wonder if Earth is the best place for you at this particular time. Perhaps you need sometime here for contemplation before resuming your relationship with Gabriel and Samuel.”_ **

Lucifer shook his head.  **“I don’t want to leave my mates.”** He stated.  **“I don’t want to run away. I don’t want them to think that I can’t handle it. Sam and I were starting to work on things, but. . . I hurt Gabriel. And that’s something I can’t forgive myself for.”**

**_“Even if he has?”_ ** Father said as he leaned forward to look into Lucifer’s eyes as if studying him.  **_“I’m calling Gabriel home. It will be for a very short time considering Samuel’s lifetime. You both need time apart to heal from these wounds.”_ **

Lucifer shook his head.  **“Even if Gabriel has forgiven me, I won’t forgive myself.”** he agreed.  **“I broke a promise. That was to never lay a harmful hand on him again. And I did exactly that. Don’t call him home. He can stay with Sam. He’s better with Sam than I am. I’ll return to Hell.”**

**_“Willful to the last.”_ ** Father sighed.  **_“I want you to listen very carefully. Are you listening Heylel, or are you so deep into your own self loathing that my words are falling on deaf ears?”_ **

Lucifer winced at the words coming out of his Father’s mouth and he swallowed.  **“I’m listening, Father.”**

**“Good, because I want you to remember this like nothing else. You are forgiven your sins, Son. I love you and I’m calling Gabriel home, not as a punishment but because you both need time to heal from this hurt. As for you, you’ll stay on Earth and continue to learn as you have been. One day very soon, Gabriel will return to you and it will be a joyous occasion. If I catch word that you’ve fled to Hell as some kind of self inflicted punishment, I will not be pleased and the least of what I will do is dissolve you’re bonds between each other. Am I being clear?”** __

Lucifer sniffled, then nodded. **“Yes, Father.”** he said.  **“May I make one small request before I return and you call him home?”**

**_“Of course.”_ ** Father said softly as sat back into his chair. 

**“I do not want my angel blade any longer. I do not trust myself with it. I. . . I tried to give it to Gabriel because of that reason, but it’s currently embedded in the bathroom. Would. . . .would you be able to hold onto it until I feel like I can trust myself with it?”** Lucifer looked down away from his Father’s eyes.  **“To me, the blade is a symbol of my lack of restraint and control, and of the betrayal of my brother and mate.”**

Father scratched at his beard as he thought.  **_“I’ll take your Archangel blade but you’ll keep a Seraphs blade with you. You must learn what you lack. I can’t baby proof the world for you.”_ **

Lucifer nodded.  **“Yes, Father. Thank you.”** He slowly stood up, wanting to return to his mate as soon as possible so he can explain to Sam what was happening. 

Father stood along with him and patted his errant son on the cheek.  **_“I can only hope that Michael turns out as well as you when I release him from the cage.”_ **

Lucifer paled at the idea of his older brother being free but he nodded.  **“I’ve got a long ways to go, don’t I?”** he asked his Father. 

**_“Not as far as you think but not as short as you expect.”_ ** Father said cryptically and faded from Lucifer’s sight. 

Lucifer sighed and took himself back to the bathroom. Gabriel was nowhere to be found. Crawling back into the tub with Sam, he gently pressed his lips against his mate’s. “Father’s called Gabriel home, so we can have distance to heal.” he explained softly. “He’s kept me on Earth so I can learn control and restraint. Will. . . will you help me?” 

Sam swallows the lump trying to form in his throat as Lucifer explained what has happened. When Lucifer asked for his help, he nodded. “Yeah, I’ll help you. All you had to do was ask.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find Us on tumblr!!
> 
> mindylee- mindyleeb  
> Mrs_SimonTam_PHD- lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell


End file.
